1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooler device, especially a cooler device adapted to be attached to a CPU module for effectively dissipating heat generated from the CPU module.
2. The Prior Art
A mother board of a personal computer has many components mounted thereon. Most of these components generate heat during operation, therefore, a fan is usually installed on the mother board for dissipating heat.
Since modulation has become a trend in the PC industry, a CPU is often configured with other components in a module box, therefore, a CPU module of this combination further requires a specific heat sink to dissipate heat in addition to the fan.
Considering the cost and efficiency heat dissipation, a simple and effective cooler device is earnestly required. In the conventional cooler device, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,981 discloses a single-piece clip attaching to a heat sink for dissipating heat from the related CPU module. This clip requires complicated bending procedure to manufacture and it lacks of sufficient engagement with the heat sink therefore it can not meet the cost-down and simplicity trends. In Taiwan patent No. 313,278 another clip including four parts is disclosed, which is difficult to be assembled and does not meet the cost-down and simplicity requirement. It is requisite to provide a new cooler device which can solve the above problems.